


夏天·大海·烟花

by shen930



Category: ABO - Fandom, 白橙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shen930/pseuds/shen930





	夏天·大海·烟花

“橘子汽水，或者…棒冰？”金钟大不确定的说，他嚼碎开始融化的水果糖，将玻璃纸丢进路旁的垃圾桶里，转身发现边伯贤正端详着路过的女子高中生，“好吧，如果你愿意坐着太阳下中暑也行。”

“可是她们不热吗？”边伯贤的白色衬衫被扯开三颗扣子，露出里面同色的打底衫，但看起来这并没有什么效果，他不停地扇动着刚刚路过宣传摊时被硬塞在怀中的小册子，上面用加粗的字体在为不久将举办的烟火大会做宣传，“水手服不透气吧，她们穿打底衫吗？”

“我不知道，我也不想知道。”面对边伯贤一连串的问题，金钟大冷冷的回答道，“为什么你不自己去问问她呢？”

“别这么紧绷嘛。你是来过暑假的，暑假不就应该放开了去玩吗？更何况你也16岁了，你就没有”边伯贤用拇指与食指比划着，“…哪怕这么一点点的想要谈恋爱吗？”

“什么呀，你已经分化成alpha了吗？”

“这和第二性别没有关系吧，只要是一个正常的男性在这种荷尔蒙汹涌的年龄不都应该有这种想法吗？”

“那如果你分化成Omega怎么办？”

“找个女alpha呗。”

当边伯贤这么说的时候，他们正顺着上行的人行道走去，近乎凝固的滚烫空气中四下除了蝉鸣什么都没有。过了一会儿，他们终于找到一家开冷气的便利店，金钟大要了一瓶橘子味的汽水，边伯贤则买了一根草莓味棒冰。烈日炎炎的夏天实在寸步难行，少年们佯装对便利店里种类寥寥的杂志产生了浓厚的兴趣，好享受这免费的空调。

“你要是再不找人来修你公寓的冷气”金钟大坚定地说，“我明天就回去了。”

边伯贤则笑嘻嘻的回答：“好，待会儿我们回家我就跟物业打电话。”

“你昨天也是这么说，结果我们去干了什么？”

“打小钢珠，还有…桌球”边伯贤挠挠头，店员从收银柜后投来目光，他只好放下手里的成人杂志，“但你不也玩得很开心吗？

“那是因为他们有冷气。今天你要是再不修，我就打电话给阿姨，告诉她你用生活费去打小钢珠了。”

仿佛看见边伯贤身后不存在的狗尾巴耷拉了下去，金钟大因扳回一局而感到高兴，他的嘴角挺好看的撅起，边伯贤看见了忍不住伸出手刮了刮他的鼻尖，“好吧好吧，都听你的，谁叫我是你哥哥呢。”

“呀！边伯贤！你说什么呢！”

在这个宁静祥和的小岛上，居民们对彼此都十分熟悉，大多数人在这座岛上出生读书工作，直到去世也未曾离开这座岛屿。因而当在父母在城市里打工，独自一人留在岛上读书的边伯贤身边多出一位同龄的男生时，街里邻坊不免一阵议论。直到当事人边伯贤告诉他们，金钟大是他同样远在城市中定居的表弟，这番前来只是在岛上过一个暑假，这阵骚动才得以平息。

在出发前，金钟大也曾躺在床上辗转难眠。记忆中他们曾在乡下祖父母的家中共享了一段难忘的童年，但随着各自父母工作需要，在那个夏天的尾巴便分了手，数年来甚至连彼此的通讯方式也毫不知晓。而是否他们能弥补多年来的亲密，金钟大无从知晓。

“那个时候你总是追在我屁股后面哭着喊‘伯贤哥哥’呢”边伯贤屈起一条腿撑着胳膊，一边看着收拾碗筷的金钟大若有所思的说，“怎么现在就直呼姓名了呢？真是不可爱呢。”

“瞎说”金钟大的脸颊因回忆起往事而变得红涨，他把碗筷放进水槽，在水龙头的水声中冲边伯贤大喊，“物业怎么说？”

“这周是安排不上啦，要等到下周二”边伯贤小声的回答道，在金钟大发飙之前赶紧接着说，“比起这个，周日的烟花大会你想去吗？”

果然，金钟大的注意力被吸引了过去，“就是穿着浴衣逛庙会的那种吗？”

“是啊，虽然不一定要穿浴衣。你们城里没有吗？”

边伯贤从冰箱中抱出西瓜，放在砧板上，金钟大倚着墙看他熟练地将西瓜去皮切成小块放进玻璃碗中，“有是有，不过人很多，还有许多游客。”

“残念啊”边伯贤遗憾的摇摇头，从抽屉里拿出两根果叉，“那这次你一定不能错过。”

可就在金钟大下意识的想要接过他手中的玻璃碗时，边伯贤忽然倾身凑近，在他耳边用压低的嗓音说道：“运气好的话，还会有可爱的Omega女孩子愿意和你共度良宵哦。”说毕，还冲着金钟大眨了眨眼睛。

金钟大直到第二天起床前都没有再和边伯贤说一句话。

完全不知道自己哪里触犯了金钟大敏感的神经的边伯贤也只是嘟嘟囔囔的躺在榻榻米上，金钟大侧过身佯装听不见边伯贤“钟大啊，哥哥错了”“钟大啊，你不舒服吗，为什么不理我呢”诸如此类的碎碎念。

在边伯贤轻微的鼾声响起时，金钟大才发现自己正盯着窗外的星星——那些点缀在紫罗兰色的天鹅绒幕布上的碎钻。这个夏夜的天空是如此清澈，他可以毫不费力的辨别出例如织女星啦，牛郎星啦，天津四啦之类的。可在这个天蝎座降临的夜晚，多年前教会他如何去辨别星星的人却只是他旁边毫无心事的沉沉睡去，他特地带来的望远镜也只能悄无声息的藏在行李箱里。

回想到边伯贤饭后轻松地说出想要和女孩子共度良宵之类的话，金钟大忽然感到索然无味——在他费力的试图寻找他们的共通点时，边伯贤显然对此毫无察觉。

少年的心事来的突然，去的突然。当第二天在商场里边伯贤偷偷将散装的玻璃糖塞了两颗放在他手心时，那股不知名的情绪就烟消云散了。

他悄悄将糖果装进裤口袋里，迎上边伯贤的挤眉弄眼也只是佯装生气的不去看对方。金钟大顺手接过宣传摊工作人员递过来的小册子，发现依旧是有关于烟火大会的广告。

“说真的，你分化了吗？”他看见小册子上亮色小字写着“发情期A&O请尽量避免出行”，忽然才想起十六七岁的少年也到了第二性别分化的时间段，于是转头对边伯贤问：“我还没分化，闻不到信息素。”

“我也还没。”

“但我觉得我会是alpha，因为我爸是alpha。”边伯贤挠挠下巴，又补充说道。

“你只要别在逛庙会的时候发情就行。”金钟大轻描淡写的带过了这个话题。

 

烟火大会是在周日的日落之后，但在此之前神社沿线便陆续搭起了一些零时建筑。在鸟居前方台阶下搭起了木台，底下堆叠着许多柴火，据说是在烟火大会时表演用的舞台。一些参加庙会的流动餐馆已经开张，在白色门帘后就可以用很少的钱吃上一碗拉面或者一份章鱼烧。但最令金钟大喜爱的或许还要属露天影院，在傍晚时海滩边的草坪上，只要交200元就可以看整晚的电影。间歇时会有人叫卖汽水或者果干。虽然城市里有名画座这种专门放映老电影的影院，但坐在草坪上观赏《青春浪漫席，倚坐青草上》还是电影院所比不上的。

唯一令他困扰的是当他们坐在草坪上时，总是会与他们年龄相仿的男生们前来与边伯贤打招呼，于是边伯贤便会兴高采烈的和对方聊起天，话语间全是金钟大不知道的人不知道的事。反倒是让他字里行间听出了自己与边伯贤这些年来的知之甚少。

当边伯贤揽着他的肩膀向对方介绍说：“这是我表弟，金钟大”时，一股夹杂着侥幸的情绪总会涌上心头——这就是他们唯一的联系。

“钟大，我明天白天可能要去学校一趟。”周六的晚上当他们在海边漫步时，边伯贤这样对他说道。

金钟大感受着与脚掌接触的柔软的白色沙滩，轻轻地“恩”了一声。

在一片海鸥的鸣声中，他听见边伯贤说：“你也一起去吗？”

“去干什么？”

边伯贤卡了壳，一时间谁也不说话。

这股沉默一直伴随着他们穿过漫长的海岸线、神社、商业街，最后回到家中。

甚至就连走进浴室时，金钟大依旧无法从自己混杂的情绪中理出头绪。他的鼻尖充盈着大海咸涩的气息。

这之后他们说了一些无关痛痒的话，金钟大看出来边伯贤的心不在焉。但当他们准备入睡的时候，边伯贤忽然问道：“你有没有闻到一股奇怪的味道？”

金钟大支起胳膊看过去，边伯贤从被窝里露出个头：“你用了香氛沐浴露吗？”

“什么啊，我才没有。”

边伯贤满脸狐疑的端详了他好一会儿，在金钟大几乎忍不住想要出声询问前对方又钻回了被窝里：“算了，晚安吧。”

金钟大侧身躺下，从他的角度可以看见边伯贤被月光照亮的侧脸。那张能说会道的唇微微张开。他就这样看了好一会儿边伯贤的睡相，才昏昏沉沉的睡去。

这一觉他睡得并不好，先是梦见自己溺水，边伯贤却与看不清面容的朋友们有说有笑的向岸边游去；场景忽的转变成9岁的他们在户外野营，边伯贤带着他偷偷溜出去看星星，他们坐在险坡一块高大平坦的岩石上，当他仰头看着乳白色的银河光带时，边伯贤从后面将他推下山崖……

 

当边伯贤被金钟大所发出的奇怪声音吵醒时，室内那股让他心神不宁的柑橘味几乎将他压得喘不过气。他的表弟侧身背对着他，如婴儿般蜷缩着，嘴中却发出重重的叹息声。他勉强匍匐过去，手指触碰到金钟大肌肤的那一瞬间两人都猛地一颤。

“钟大，你发烧了？怎么这么烫？”

被边伯贤触摸的金钟大只是转过身来，眼泪簌簌从那对有着小鹿般清澈温柔目光的褐色眼睛里流出，好看的猫咪嘴在沉重的喘息声中断断续续的吐出几个音节。

“伯贤哥哥…”

一屋未曾熟透的苦橘味忽然在这个瞬间近乎浓稠到要滴落下来，甚至在这其中边伯贤隐隐嗅到一股糜烂的气息。

“…你…分化了？”边伯贤痴痴地呢喃道。

听到这话，金钟大只是痛苦的闭上双眼。他该怎么和边伯贤开口？他的阴茎勃起，会阴处一种陌生而可怕的感觉困扰着他。他终于明白一直充斥着鼻尖的海盐味从何而来，而这个罪魁祸首不知为何却神志清醒的站在他旁边，用一种看着垂死挣扎的鱼的眼神看着他。金钟大不知道他们两人是谁先进入的分化期，但显然另一人被这股突然爆发出的信息素一同拽入了分化期。而更显然的是，室内有一股属于alpha的信息素不容抗拒的引诱出了他的第一次发情期。

“…你…离我远一点……”

当金钟大啜泣着乞求他时，边伯贤的眼里却只看得见对方那一张一合柔软的猫咪唇，他的大脑中一个声音大声而坚定地告诉他：“你们是兄弟”而另一个却在窃窃私语：“他需要你”。

边伯贤坚定地将金钟大从汗湿的被子中剥离，“去冲个澡，我叫医生”他试图用一种温柔的声音说——但倒不如是说给自己听。他强迫自己无视金钟大沉重的喘息与自己勃起的阴茎。空气中的柑橘味越来越浓，也越来越甜，边伯贤费了好大力才将自己的目光从金钟大被泪水打湿的睫毛上挪开。

可是被边伯贤拥入怀中的感觉对此刻的金钟大来说是如此的痛苦，每一秒都在他的心口嗓间割下一道口子般。那股大海的咸涩气息顺着每一个毛孔每一次吸入的空气在他的体内肆意妄为，下体陌生的感觉令他手足无措却又耻于启口，可是在边伯贤再一次轻轻触碰到他——边伯贤的手指只是温柔的撩开他汗湿的额发——金钟大听见一声陌生、毫无意义的尖叫从自己的嘴唇中毫无顾忌的发出，他僵硬的身体在一瞬间的紧绷后飘飘然的柔软下来——他因边伯贤的触碰到达了第一次高潮。

边伯贤清楚地感受到一股滚烫湿润的液体打湿了自己的睡裤。他大脑混沌的剥下金钟大的睡裤——在金钟大的求饶声中——他在月光下窥探到隐秘而糜烂的秘密。

“你…是Omega？”

金钟大再次全身颤抖的啜泣起来：“伯贤…我们是……我们可是兄弟啊！”他的泪水充盈眼眶，滑进了乱糟糟的鬓发。当那对像是在拒绝什么，又像是在探寻什么的小鹿眼看着边伯贤的时候，他感到自己口干唇燥。

“我们…”边伯贤听见自己用一种嘶哑的声音重复道。

空气中的海盐味突然变得具有攻击性起来，柑橘的清香被冲刷顶撞，两股毫不相干的气息在碰撞中以一种难以置信的速度忽然之间融合在了一起。

信息素的主人们不知道是谁先向欲望妥协，但显然他没有遭到拒绝。两具滚烫而年轻的躯体交叠到了一起。他们吻在了一处，金钟大本就不甚清醒的大脑更是被搅得乱七八糟，在迷迷糊糊之间他跨坐在了边伯贤身上。

他胡乱想到他们这会儿肯定将榻榻米弄的一团乱，一会儿又完全沉浸在边伯贤给的吻中。但当边伯贤将两人的性器抵在一起时，他终于什么也无法思考了。边伯贤将两根性器圈在手中，粗暴的上下套弄着，他一边吻住金钟大呻吟的唇，用空出来的那只手从腋下将金钟大紧紧抱在自己怀中。

陌生但强烈的快感将金钟大整个的打倒，他发出意义不明的气音，忘乎所以的前后摆动腰肢。当边伯贤放过他的唇好让两人都重新呼吸的时候，金钟大透过自己哭肿的眼睛看见边伯贤情动的模样——真是奇怪，他好像完全重新认识到边伯贤一样——他看着对方因快感而紧皱的眉头，甚至连薄唇中吐出的叹息声都让他神魂颠倒，一滴汗从边伯贤的额头滑落鼻尖——就连这滴汗都让他觉得眼前的这个人性感的要命。

边伯贤紧闭的双眼重新睁开，露出一种迷茫的眼神，他焦急的喊着金钟大的名字，两个人的唇再次交叠在了一次。

金钟大终于意识到，这是他第一次以看一个男人的视角去看边伯贤，而非带着血脉的有色眼镜。

兄弟。

他忽然又想起了横亘在两人之间一道如此沉重的鸿沟。

边伯贤的动作幅度越来越大，金钟大感到自己的身体不受控制的颤抖起来，他仰着头呻吟着，眼前飞闪过各色的光晕，下体快感堆叠，就连大脑也因肉体的淫欲与背德的刺激而亢奋——

边伯贤狠狠地向上撞动了一下腰肢，在金钟大哑着嗓子尖叫高潮时，他急急切切的吻着金钟大修长的脖颈，寻找到那块青涩而诱人的腺体，张嘴咬了下去。

他们保持着相拥的姿势，直到金钟大清晰感受到在自己血液中流淌的边伯贤的信息素味道。

过了好一会儿，边伯贤轻轻拭去他眼角的泪水，温柔的亲吻他的嘴角。

“你不要害怕”边伯贤依旧捧着他的脸，低声温柔说道，“我们谁也不要说出去…因为……这是属于我们的秘密。”

独属于我们二人的秘密。

这时，窗外的黑夜中咻的窜出一只烟花，炸开一片亮白色的火雨，光芒一时间竟将月光比了下去。

迎着在这样漂亮的烟花中轻轻冲他微笑的边伯贤，金钟大眼中又流出了泪水。

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
